No Todos Los Errores Se Pueden Remediar
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: Luego de ver en el noticiero la noticia de un suicidio de una joven, viejos recuerdos vuelven a Misato...


Notas de la Autora: Shin Seiki Evangelion no pertenece a Rei Langley Katsuragi. No me jodan con eso de los derechos de autor, yo solo escribo historias!!!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Misato estaba en la cocina de su casa con su fiel acompañante matutino: la cerveza. De repente, se levanta y agarra la lata para dirigirse al living. Al llegar allí, se sienta en el sillón, y prende la televisión.  
  
iA ver qué locuras hizo la gente en este tiempo/i pensó cuando encontró el noticiero.  
  
La pantalla mostraba la foto de una muchacha, de más o menos unos quince años, pelo castaño y unos llamativos ojos verdes, que demostraban desesperación.  
  
"Se llama Naumi Kashiwa, tiene 16 años", dijo el locutor. "La internaron ayer por una sobredosis de drogas, probablemente un intento de suicidio. Estamos aquí con su mejor amiga, quien no quiso dar nombre. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué intentó quitarse la vida?"  
  
La cámara enfocó a una chica de la misma edad, con ojos marrones parecidos a los de Naumi, pero con lágrimas en ellos. Tomó aire y dijo: "Yo no estoy segura. . .de por qué lo hizo. . . pero había una razón. . . por la cuál se drogaba".  
  
El periodista le dirigió una mirada impaciente, y la muchacha prosiguió. "Naumi. . .ella estaba embarazada. . . no quería tener el hijo. . .y su novio se escapó. . . pero el peor golpe fue cuando su padre murió. Todo esto junto debe haber sido la causa de. . .", empezó a decir, pero Misato apagó de un golpe el televisor.  
  
Se quedó con un sentimiento de angustia por la chica, tener sólo dieciséis años y estar embarazada. . . su novio no se hace cargo. . . su padre muere. . .  
  
/*/¿Pero estás segura que es lástima por ella?/*/  
  
i¡Sí!/i pensó, respondiendo a esa voz de atrás de su cabeza, i¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?/i  
  
/*/¿Nostalgia? ¿Lástima por vos misma?/*/  
  
i¿Por mí misma? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?/i  
  
/*/No lo niegues. . . ella te hace acordar a alguien. . . alguien muy cercano a vos en un momento. . . que sufría por las mismas causas que ella. . . /*/  
  
"¡Basta!" gritó Misato, y salió del departamento con un portazo.  
  
Se fue a caminar por el parque, tratando de olvidar lo que su conciencia quería hacerle recordar. iYa pasó. . . no fue nada. . .no sé de qué me habla. . . i, se decía a sí misma, pero los recuerdos iban a ella como las abejas a la miel. . .  
  
/~/~/  
  
"Sí. . . se lo voy a decir en el viaje. . .claro, ese en el que mi padre participa, iExpedición Katsuragi/i, se llama"  
  
"Pero, ¿cómo crees que lo tomará? No es muy buena noticia que digamos."  
  
"No, ya lo sé. ¡Y encima el imbécil de Kaji me dejó!"  
  
"¿Viste? Yo te dije que era un inmaduro"  
  
/~/~/  
  
Se sentó en un banco, decidida a olvidar los recuerdos pasados. Lo que había visto en la televisión la dejó pasmada. . . y admitió que esa historia se repitió una vez. . . hace mucho tiempo.  
  
iYa pasó mucho tiempo, no importa ahora. . . en ese momento hice lo mejor que podía hacer./i  
  
/*/¿Estás segura?/*/  
  
i¡Claro! ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?/i  
  
/*/¿No te sientes culpable?/*/  
  
i¡Para nada! Por el amor de Dios, tenía solo 15 años, ¿qué podía yo hacer?/i  
  
/*/Tenerlo. ¿O acaso no se te ocurrió?/*/  
  
iTengo que admitirlo. . .no. . .¡pero yo no tengo la culpa! Si Kaji no me hubiera dejado, lo hubiéramos criado juntos. . .  
  
/*/Pero él se ofreció a cuidarlo. . . ¿no te acuerdas?/*/  
  
iÉl era un inmaduro. . . no su habría hecho cargo. . ./i  
  
/*/No te justifiques. . . no te mientas más. . . no lo ocultes. . . no te excuses. . . sólo tú sabes lo que hiciste, y eso te carcome la conciencia. . ./*/  
  
/~/~/  
  
"Pero. . .¿có. . . cómo pudo. . . haber pasado. . .?"  
  
"No lo sé, Kaji, no lo sé. No sé que hacer. . . yo no quiero. . .¡soy muy joven!"  
  
"No llores. . . lo llevaremos adelante juntos. . . no te dejaré sola en esto. . . lo criaremos juntos. . ."  
  
"Si es que lo tenemos. . ."  
  
/~/~/  
  
Misato seguía caminando por la plaza, lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cuando estas escenas transcurrían dentro de su mente. Se las secó rápidamente, no valía la pena llorar por cosas del pasado.  
  
/*/¿Pero es tanto del pasado?/*/  
  
i¡Obviamente! Eso ya pasó. . . no tengo que seguir pensando en cosas que no pasaron. . ./i  
  
/*/¿Y si hubiera pasado? ¿Qué habrías hecho?/*/  
  
i¡Nada! Porque no lo iba a tener de todas formas. Además. . . seguramente lo habría dado. . . conmigo solo recibiría malos tratos. . ./i  
  
¡Ja! Sonaba mucho. . . como Ikari padre. Parecía una patética telenovela de amor, de ésas que pasan a la tarde y que ven las señoras amas de casa.  
  
Qué aburrido sería estar todo el día limpiando la casa. . . sin otra cosa que hacer, y que a la tarde vengan los chicos y el marido, y que juntos desordenen todo de nuevo; y el otro día tener que volver a limpiar, ¿no?  
  
Por suerte ella se había zafado de esa tarea. . . si ni siquiera podía mantener su propia casa en estado, menos iba a poder mantener una casa con más habitantes. Sí. . . era muy satisfactorio saber que en dos horas en una clínica clandestina se había librado de ser una ama de casa.  
  
Pero. . . todas las amas de casa tienen su familia ya establecida. . . no cambian todas las semanas de pareja. . . ni necesitan un pajarraco (ingenuamente llamado pingüino) para que alguien la espere. O sea. . . tenían su vida afectiva resuelta para toda la vida.  
  
¡Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas trabajaba en un lugar tan importante como NERV ni tenían un rango tan alto como el de Mayor! Claro. . . no lo hacían porque no lo necesitaban. . . el marido trabajaba por ellas.  
  
Así quedó Misato. . . pensando tristemente de lo que se había librado. . . las cosas buenas que habrían pasado. . . las cosas malas que habrían pasado. . . lo que hubiera hecho. . . lo que no hubiera hecho. . . Su cara reflejaba tristeza, hasta que recordó algo, sonrió y dijo:  
  
"Pensaba llamarlo iShinji/i"  
  
Fin~~~~~~~~~~  
  
N/A: Sí. . . ya sé que la reflexión última es medio tonta. . . pero fue lo que salió. Una cosa: como en el último fic que escribí, las letras en itálica no salieron en itálica, les puse la. . . ¿cómo se dice? Bah, no sé. Les puse la cosa esa, el i y el / i , para que se diferencien. Volviendo al tema de la historia, quise reflejar (y creo que me salió), la tristeza y la culpa que Misato sentía por llevar consigo la culpa de un aborto. Es una sensación muy deprimente, pues al fin y al cabo, mataste a un ser humano, un bebé sobre todo. Y quién te dice que no podría haber sido alguien grande e importante. Pero bueno, iC'est la vie!/i Besos. 


End file.
